


Two Immortals in a Bar

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [121]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them really stays on good terms with their respective people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Immortals in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any&any (from 2 different fandoms). "You won't believe the things I've seen." "Oh, I think I will."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/561691.html?thread=79114011#t79114011)

They are both acting like humans, trying out the most boring and mundane of pastimes for a week while serving out their temporary sentences to mortality. (Neither of them really stays on good terms with their respective people.)  
  
"You won't believe the things I've seen," Loki tells his fellow at the bar.  
  
Q throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, I think I will."


End file.
